


What Love Really Means

by dreamdropping



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Title: Sora Has and Existential Crisis, Complimenting your friends, Fluff? i guess?, I mean it really isn’t hurt or angst, I’m not exactly sure when this fic takes place, Just a story about love of all kinds, Like I want to say KH3??? but idk, M/M, Mentions of other Disney Characters, My first fic, Platonic Love, Romantic love, Romanticization of Life, Slight swearing, Sora gushing without even realizing it, Sora’s inner thoughts, Soriku - Freeform, baby don’t hurt me, first person POV, its literally just wondering what love is, loving your friends, this is just sort of it’s own little drabble, what is love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdropping/pseuds/dreamdropping
Summary: “There is love in all things.”
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	What Love Really Means

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve been listening to marina’s love + fear album a lot lately and it really makes me think of sora... just the entire “love can be scary but also so amazing” thing... it’s a really good album i seriously recommend it

Mom always told me “there’s love in all things.” I’ve always taken this to heart. It’s a true statement, too. Love can be found in all of the worlds, in its own special way. 

There’s a platonic, friend love. Like Pooh-Bear, and his friends. They all love each other. They take walks together, help each other when times are tough, and they even jump through every hoop to get Pooh-Bear his cherished honey. As tiring as the last task may be, I know that they would do it a thousand times if they had to. 

There’s even love in the very world they live in. Worlds can be locked and unlocked, like our hearts do. They can be used to open connections and pathways, like real hearts. They’re living beings. And I like to think they care about their inhabitants. The world provides Rabbit’s fruits and vegetables. The world provides a home, for them. 

There’s also... romantic love. Like Belle and Beast, or Ariel and Eric. Or even Herc and Meg. A love much deeper than worldly-love or platonic love. A bond. Hearts truly in tune. I’m not... the best at explaining what this one really is. It’s just... a deeper kind of trust. I guess. I still have some work to do with this one. 

The best way to describe love is when hearts are connected. It can be two hearts, or it could be many hearts. 

Now.... where do I fall in the love scale?

Easy- friend love! 

I _love_ my friends. I’d do anything for them! They’d do the same for me. I’ve made so many friends in my travels. But the ones I’m closest to are Donald, Goofy, Kairi, and Riku. 

Donald and Goofy were there for me at my lowest point. I love them to death! Donald may seem like an angry, stubborn duck on the outside, but he is one of the kindest, most caring beings in all the worlds! He also knows how to fly a pretty mean Gummi Ship. 

Goofy... man. He’s definitely a big brother figure to me. He’s basically the brains of our little trio. When I was all alone in Traverse Town, after being separated from the Islands, he was the one who showed me true compassion! (I uh... can’t really say the same for Donald.) I love his genuine laugh, and how he uses his brain in tough situations! He also gives some of the BEST hugs.

Kairi. One of my oldest friends. I think she may be the kindest, yet sassiest person I know. She doesn’t take shit from anyone. Even when we were building the raft all those years ago, it was always “You think I can’t lift that log by myself?” or, “Sora, you lazy shit. Get off your ass and help me hold this log in place so I can tie it down.” 

Sassy as she may be, she really is a genuine sweetheart. Of _course_ I love Kairi. I love her pranks, I love her charm, and I love her smile. I love the way her hair falls when she lands a blow with her keyblade. I love that genuine grin she gives you, where her smile stretches from ear to ear. I love Kairi.

Riku... my oldest friend.

I’ve known Riku since I learned how to open my eyes. We have so much history together. I love Riku. He’s definitely the muscle out of all of us. I love how Riku’s hair moves with such volume when he shakes his head. Or his genuine chuckle when I show him how many marshmallows I can fit in my mouth that seems to make me feel really good inside. Or the way he looks at me with genuine concern and the way our hearts seem to beat at the exact same rhythm. The way his hand feels against my cheek when he wipes my tears away. He makes me feel really good. 

Uh, here’s thing thing. I don’t know when to draw the line between friend love and... you know... _that_ kind of love. 

So. Romantic love is a deep bond between typically two people. Hearts who are deeply connected. They make each other feel good. 

I’ve always been... teased. By Donald and Goofy, and even some of my other friends from other worlds. About.... Kairi. Donald and Goofy would always nudge me whenever people like Herc and Meg or Will and Elizabeth would display romantic love. And, I always turned red, and bashful. I always assumed this reaction was because of my feelings. I always assumed, “Well, the reason why you’re feeling uncomfortable and awkward is because you like her! Duh!” 

But.. as of late, I don’t think that was the reason. 

The thing about romantic love is... it’s scary. It can be created and destroyed in seconds. It’s scary giving your heart to someone else, and being vulnerable. That’s why you should give it to someone you trust with all your heart. Someone who will hold it as tenderly as they can. 

There is one person... who makes me feel... like I’m a twinkling constellation among a universe full of stars. Who makes me feel like what I say and feel really does matter. Who has looked out for me since we were kids, whether it be out on the beach or protecting me from imaginary monsters from our makeshift sleepover fort. 

And his name is Riku.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter for more soriku @dreamdropcity


End file.
